1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and device for carrying equipment such as sports equipment and other items, and more particularly to a sports sack, bag or pack with an improved strap system and other improved features for carrying items.
2. Related Art
Carrying sacks, bags and packs come in a wide variety of forms and styles. A backpack style carrying pack may be useful for specific applications because it allows a user to quickly and conveniently throw a few items into it and allows the user to transport these items to and from a destination such as a play field, arena, gymnasium and the like.
Carrying packs for everyday training and participation in sports differ from general purpose backpacks, hiking packs, running harnesses and the like. For example, hiking packs often include heavy-duty features for securing and distributing loads evenly, pockets for water pouches, and other specialized compartments. School bags are made in generic shapes for carrying books, pencils, lunch and other supplies.
In contrast, cinch sacks are often designed for carrying lightweight and bulky single-purpose items such as athletic apparel, towels, cleated shoes, basketball shoes, and goggles, and small personal items like wallet, mobile phone and car keys. Often, sports packs are made with little attention to detail. They are made according to some rough dimensions and with generic, off-the-shelf components. Sometimes the components are forced to serve multiple purposes such as the straps in a drawstring backpack. In these types of packs, the carrying straps must double as drawstrings to control the principal opening at the top of the bag. Such design causes undue wear and breakdown of the fabric and stitching of the pack in certain areas. Such designs frequently neglect consideration of comfort, convenience and durability. While these packs may be designed to minimize manufacturing costs, the usability of these packs suffers. For example, the pack straps may have a tendency to slide off a user's shoulders, the cinching of the principal opening may be hard to accomplish and maintain, items may easily spill out and get lost, and the fit of the pack is ignored.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a pack—a device and system—which improves upon known designs and known utility of sports packs.